


Soft Skirts

by cottoncandymess, seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, cocky seungwoo, cross-dressing, cumming inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandymess/pseuds/cottoncandymess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungsik always wanted to wear a skirt, and when he finally does-- his Hyung ends up walking in on him doing so.Things get hard to explain after that
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Soft Skirts

It started when Subin and Chan had to dress up as sailor moon for a penalty, 

Seungsik started to wonder how he'd look in a skirt himself.

He would spend his spare time scrolling through different skirts on amazon, imagining himself in one of them. But it's only now that he has gathered enough courage to buy one  _ and _ try one. 

The rest of the members were out tonight for a schedule, leaving Seungwoo and Seungsik alone at the dorm. 

But Seungwoo was busy watching the re-run of his favorite show, he wouldn't dare blink an eye no matter what.

Seungsik has everything planned out, and according to his own words ' _ This can't go wrong' _

There is literally no way, this could go in any other direction than Seungsik changing into the skirt, admiring himself in the mirror of their bathroom, and then hiding away that skirt like its forbidden.

It's just a skirt, it can hide away easily into his closet. 

  
  
  


And so, sat on the couch Seungwoo, eyes focused and bored into the TV screen that played the characters moving around an underground parking, and honestly Seungsik didn't care much what the elder watches as long as he keeps his damn attention on that only.

He contemplates if he should tell Seungwoo he'll be in the washroom, but then decides against it since Seungwoo most probably wouldn't even care. 

Seungsik picks up the plastic packaging that had the skirt (and other things) inside, walking into the washroom and he shuts the door behind himself.

The package slips down, and Seungsik gets on his knees to pick it up quickly, afraid the package might get dirty.

His mind gets worried and he quickly dusts off whatever got onto the package, standing back up. 

He knows what he ordered and he's already imagined himself in that whole outfit a hundred times overnight already. 

So, Seungsik takes off his pants first, discarding it along with the boxers. And his chest is bubbling with excitement, as he takes his grey tee off. He stands stark-naked in the middle of the washroom, fingers carefully tearing away the packet to take out its contents-- first comes the white skirt, pretty pleats adding to his cuteness and it looks so bouncy, just to Seungsik's liking. 

Then comes the white thigh-highs that had a frill lining right where they would stop at Seungsik's thighs.

And lastly, the panties.

  
  


The thing is that it  _ did  _ come across Seungsik's mind a few times why he has to wear panties as well, why he has a strange admiration for them as well and why he wants to try them out.

In the end, the overthinking got him to one conclusion only; he wants to feel pretty, and he doesn't mind being a pervert alone with himself.

His hands hold the baby pink-colored lace panties for a while, and he realizes he's still very much naked, so he begins putting everything on.

The panties first, then the thigh-highs, the skirt and the baby pink oversized tee last.

He doesn't turn around to face the mirror until he's finished. When he's done, he inhales a deep breath and turns around.

  
  


The large mirror in their bathroom showed everything top to bottom, from his soft brown hair, to his revealed collarbones, and the skirt fit him perfectly around the waist. He is quick to tuck in the shirt inside his skirt, making it look slimmer on him instantly and Seungsik has a bright grin on his face as he takes in his entire appearance. 

He does a twirl, spins around, watches the skirt floof and flail around prettily, and then he stops to grab his skirt and raise it to see the thigh-highs hugging his meaty thighs just perfectly.

_ It's beautiful _

**_He's_ ** _ beautiful _

He keeps looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and striking poses. He can't get enough of himself right now.

  
  


But then he halts,  _ freezes _ when he hears the washroom door flung open and a 'Oh, you're in he…...re…..' 

Seungsik doesn't face him, he can't.

Regardless of how he has an attraction towards Seungwoo, he can't.

Regardless of Seungwoo being absolutely hot, he can't. 

This, definitely, is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him.

And then he remembers he forgot to lock the door when he got busy with his package dropping onto the floor.

He doesn't say anything, and Seungsik just waits for Seungwoo to shut the door, leave him alone and they never, ever bring this up between them but instead Seungwoo is walking inside, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

There isn't any exchange of words between them, Seungwoo walks up to right behind Seungsik, and takes his appearance in, looking into the mirror and then to the real thing in front of him.

Seungsik feels like he's naked, but he isn't. He feels exposed, he feels like every flick of Seungwoo's eyes over him is burning him up-- with embarrassment or arousal, he's unsure. 

Seungwoo looms behind Seungsik, and suddenly the marble tiles under Seungsik's feet look very interesting. His heart races in his heart and a single question runs through his head, ' _ Why did he lock the door…?' _

"Seungsik-ah…" the Hyung's voice is deep, a little out of breath and Seungsik finally musters enough bravery to look up and see Seungwoo for his own.

He probably shouldn't have done that because now he can see Seungwoo's hooded eyes that looked as clear than ever before, showing clouds of lust.

Seungsik doesn't reply, he just grabs the edge of his skirt tightly in his fist to have something to fiddle his nervousness out on.

' _ What should I say….this is getting awkward' _

"Y-Yes?" His voice comes out half-broken and he sees Seungwoo still eye him, which makes him pull down his skirt for some reason. 

"What's this?" Seungwoo asks him, inching closer and since Seungsik is still frozen, he almost doesn't even notice him coming close until his muscled chest just almost hits Seungsik's back.

Seungsik doesn't know what he expected but it definitely wasn't Seungwoo's large palm coming to rest on his waist firmly, and Seungsik lets out a gasp at that, eyes dropping down to Seungwoo's hand in the mirror fondle with his waist, and trail up to his ribs. His movements are slow, as if he's testing the waters and then he says, "Surely, this is  _ exactly _ what I think it is." 

Seungsik just shook his head, he has too much going on right now to fathom words.

Seungwoo, the hottest man on earth, also his hyung, is doing questionable things. 

Which he finds very sensual. 

"It isn't-"

Seungwoo circles his arm around Seungsik's waist properly, pulling him backwards and his back comes in contact with Seungwoo's clothed chest, 

"It  _ is." _ He said lowly right beside Seungwoo's ear, "I'll be honest, you look hella pretty."

Seungsik blushes, this is the one thing he has been wanting to hear for so long (and from Seungwoo, too) 

' _ You're pretty _ '

And Seungwoo finds his tinted cheeks so, so adorable. 

"Aww, you're getting shy.  _ How cute _ ." He whispered the last words with menace in his voice, and his hand continues to roam Seungsik's stomach, tracing his navel and going up his chest. He rests his chin on Seungsik's shoulder, "Look at yourself, Seungsik-ah." He said, and Seungsik does so.

The hair on his body rise seeing the smirk latched on Seungwoo's handsome face, "What do we do about this now? It's too good to keep it to myself, don't you think?" 

Seungsik turns around at that, looking up at Seungwoo who was barely inches taller than him, "No I don't think so." 

Seungwoo licks his lips, and Seungsik's eyes dart to see the action then go back up into Seungwoo's, 

"Then, do you want to keep all of  _ this, _ " he pauses to give Seungsik's body a look, and takes a step closer to Seungsik, "-to only me?" 

Seungsik takes a step back, but Seungwoo just takes another forward, until Seungsik's back is against the mirror, and he's trapped between it and Seungwoo's large frame.

"Yes…" 

"Greedy." Seungwoo said through a chuckle, and taking Seungsik's chin between his thumb and forefinger, 

"You're tempting me really bad right now, you know?" 

His left hand slips down to run over Seungsik's back and to his thighs, just touching him all over and making Seungsik's breath get stuck in his throat. 

"I- don't know what you're talking about." 

Seungwoo hums, "Hmm?" He pulls up his fingers to Seungsik's lips, and cups Seungsik's face with his hand, prodding his thumb at Seungsik's mouth and slipping it inside, 

Seungsik holds back a whine, not wanting to make this more sexual when it was already going only one way. 

His thumb rubs over Seungsik's tongue and his other hand holds his waist tightly, "You're trying to act  _ so _ innocent, its actually funny. But you know?," He takes out his thumb and puts in his index and middle finger instead.

The new fingers reached deeper and wetter, "Your eyes tell me something else right now." Seungwoo takes his fingers out again. And he dips down to kiss along Seungsik's jaw, just softly. 

His kisses trail down to Seungsik's neck, turning rougher with every inch he covered of Seungsik's skin and he stops at where his neck connected with his shoulder. He presses an open-mouthed kiss there, licking and sucking there and Seungsik moans out without realizing, hands gripping Seungwoo's shoulders to brace himself. 

"Seun-ngwoo Hyung…" 

"Mhmm?" 

Seungwoo holds his thighs firmly, rubbing them through the skirt and he lets go of Seungsik's neck to look at him in the eyes. There is only a second of patience and Seungsik is connecting their lips together, eyes shut, to face no consequences.

Seungwoo kisses back, ofcourse. He tilts his head and their lips pull apart only to come back again, melting onto one another and Seungsik mumbles a soft moan when he feels Seungwoo give his butt a squeeze. 

Seungwoo is wilder than he expected.

He was wilder than Seungsik's gentle fantasies of them being intimate. 

Seungwoo licks Seungsik's bottom lip and that's all it takes for Seungsik to open his mouth and let Seungwoo inside and their tongues to mix with each other sweetly. 

His tongue does wonders inside Seungsik's mouth, massaging and rubbing along Seungsik's tongue, and Seungsik innocently tries to suck on Seungwoo's bottom lip before the elder pulls away. 

"I thought you didn't know what I was talking about?" Seungwoo said as he unbuttons his own shirt, giving Seungsik a show.

And Seungsik is breathless already from the kiss, gazing at Seungwoo revealing his abs button by button.

Seungwoo comes back to him, and he takes off Seungsik's shirt off his head. It makes Seungsik embarrassed with the way Seungwoo keeps looking at his body. But he can't blame him when he, himself couldn't have enough of himself looking like this earlier.

Seungwoo presses him into the mirror again, pinching his thighs just lightly which makes Seungsik yelp out, "Jump." Seungwoo ordered, and Seungsik does so, unknown to what Seungwoo wants. So when Seungwoo holds up his legs and Seungsik wraps them around his waist to stop himself from falling, hands circling Seungwoo's neck-- it also makes his crotch come in contact with Seungwoo's waist. 

Seungsik is raised up a little higher than Seungwoo, and Seungwoo looks at him with a mischievous grin, "Why, why. I wasn't expecting this."

Seungsik looks at him with furrowed brows, and then he follows Seungwoo's eyes, that stared at the part where Seungsik's panties were touching him and Seungsik turns a deep shade of red up to his earlobes. 

"You're unbelievably perverted, Seungsik-ah." Seungsik pouts, not knowing how to deny that. 

Seungwoo proceeds to paste kisses all over Seungsik's bare neck and collarbones, licking and sucking down his body. 

Seungwoo ignores the perked up buds momentarily, and he puts an invading hand up Seungsik's skirt, playing with the hem of his panties.

Seungsik shudders when he feels Seungwoo suck right on his sweet spot, hand squeezing the meaty thighs between his palms before going to his ass, pulling the panties aside easily, the bulge prominent over the skirt now.

"Such a little pervert….must have used your ass quite a few times on your own, right?" 

Seungsik's embarrassed silence answers that question and Seungwoo takes a moment to lubricate his fingers with his own spit and getting back to teasingly circle Seungsik's rim.

His finger (surprisingly) slips inside easily, while he turns his attention to Seungsik's chest, as he licks a stripe up the perky nipple and Seungsik sighs out, feeling Seungwoo's finger enter inside. 

It's all so intoxicating, Seungwoo's scent right under his nose, his mouth roughly loving him and his finger thrusting inside of him slowly, it never crosses his mind that this is  _ happening. _ And not one of his fantasies he used to finger himself on, thinking of Seungwoo being the one to do it and break apart Seungsik under him.

Actually, his fingers felt better than Seungsik imagined, the calloused fingers that now became two as Seungwoo thrusts his fingers inside.

Seungsik's voice comes out in a broken moan when Seungwoo sucks his nipple suddenly, and his back arches, 

Fingertips digging into Seungwoo's nape. 

Seungwoo pushes back his legs a bit, reaching his fingers in deeper and Seungsik's thighs hold a slight tremble, mouth leaving pretty moans. His eyes are scrunched shut, all he can do is feel, 

_ Feel _ Seungwoo's mouth suck on his nipple and finger-fuck him to ecstasy. 

Seungwoo pulls on his nipple with his teeth slightly, and Seungsik tightens his grip on Seungwoo's hair, his fingers speeding up inside of Seungsik. 

The younger can't breathe properly, his head is mushy and his voice grows louder when Seungwoo twists his wrist and stretches him open.

His fingers are long and they hit deep, just feathery over his prostate and Seungwoo has been trying to find that spot for a while now. It's getting tougher to hold him up so he leaves his hole, making Seungsik whine and open his eyes to see what happened,

"Let me seat you there?" Seungwoo said putting him down on the side of the sink and Seungsik just nods, leaning back his elbows behind himself as Seungwoo returns his fingers inside the hotness Seungsik held after discarding his panties entirely.

His hole clenches right away around Seungwoo's fingers and he throws his head back when Seungwoo brushes past his prostate, " _ Oh!" _

Seungwoo leans down, "Found it." He said as a last warning before he starts pushing his fingers into that spot roughly. 

Seungsik moans out louder and louder, body twitching with the sudden pleasure.

And to add to it, Seungwoo moves to the other nipple and runs his tongue over it, leaving the swollen one abandoned.

"Ah-  _ Ngh! Hyung…" _ Seungsik tries to say but Seungwoo only laughs at his state, "Look at yourself, Seungsik. You're enjoying this so much, there's my fingers inside you,  _ fucking _ you. And all you can do is moan out." He ends his words with a kiss to Seungsik's lips and he is back at sucking on the wet nipple now, making Seungsik cry out in a whimper,

"S-Stop sucking there, please…" 

"What are you saying, Seungsik-ah?~ everytime I suck your nipple, do you know how much you tighten up inside?" 

Seungsik lets him do whatever he wants, and his fingers are ruthlessly fucking Seungsik, scissoring him and pulling him apart, and Seungsik feels himself come closer,

"F-Fuck- I'm gonna come." Seungsik stutters out, legs trembling a little and his skirt is laid back on his waist now, legs apart as Seungwoo only goes faster, and curls his fingers  _ just right _ into Seungsik's sweet spot.

Seungwoo slows his hand down, " _ Baby, _ "

Seungsik bit his lip at the nickname, still responding with a hum as a response only, wanting Seungwoo to let him come.

"Go ahead. Come." Seungwoo said in his breathy voice, giving Seungsik's nipple a pull while his fingers pushed inside Seungsik's hole, hitting and rubbing his prostate. His hard dick twitches only a little before he spurts out in ribbons of white, moaning a high-pitched whine as he comes untouched just with his ass and nipples played.

His chest heaves up and down, trying to catch his breath, his brain still foggy from the orgasm. 

Seungsik flutters his eyes open to see Seungwoo gazing down at him intently. There's remnants of cum on Seungsik's abdomen and Seungwoo wipes that away with a tissue paper, discarding it somewhere. He goes down on Seungsik, "So much for  _ 'stop sucking there please' _ , huh? You just came with my fingers, baby." 

Seungsik averts his eyes, hiding his lower face behind the back of his palm, "Don't….tease me." Seungsik said in a hushed manner, and Seungwoo just shook his head at the younger, "Now what? You came without me. Who's gonna handle me now?" He threw question after question at the already-red boy, "I- I don't know." 

Seungwoo's words make him question something and he looks at Seungwoo's crotch area to get his answer.

His boner is evident through the pants, and Seungwoo feels Seungsik's eyes on him. Taking advantage of that, he pulls his zipper down right away along with his boxers half-way only, bringing out his aching cock. He's been hard for quite some time now, which shouldn't be surprising since Seungsik did look that sexy. 

And his eyes just widened a little at the size Seungwoo held, hard and enlarged right in front of him and in Seungwoo's palm. 

"I'm going to give you two choices, baby. Okay?" Seungwoo started, holding his dick in his right hand and Seungsik's waist with his left one, 

"Either you suck me off and  _ then _ I fuck you. Or I go ahead and fuck you like this, the stretch might hurt but I wonder if you'd actually dislike that with the way you are…" 

With that he meant Seungsik's state, who closed his legs together at Seungwoo's words-- his eyes were glazed just slightly, lips apart and a single swollen nipple. 

"Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." 

Seungsik felt weird demanding something, plus this was a choice too hard to choose.

He chooses the first one, and instead of saying it, he just moves down the edge of the sink, down to the floor and dropping to his knees right away. 

He doesn't have to look to know Seungwoo is smirking down at him right now, and he pumps his cock in his hands a few times, watching Seungsik adjust his knees on the floor.

His skirt spreads around him like a flower as he braces himself with his palms on the floor, looking directly at the cock.

Seungsik starts off hesitant, his right hand goes to wrap around Seungwoo's cock to palm it slowly before he licks at the head softly. Seungwoo hisses, and Seungsik takes that as a compliment and signal as he confidently licks on the underside of Seungwoo's boner. 

" _ Ahh... _ that's a good place." Seungwoo says, feeling Seungsik repeat his licks on the head and underside, the veins prominent above his tongue. 

Seungwoo's hand goes into his hair, the other one holding the sink to keep himself from falling because Seungsik just put half of his cock inside his mouth. 

Seungwoo sighs out deeply, Seungsik's mouth a wet heat, tightly enveloping him thoroughly. And Seungsik slowly starts pulling out and pushing the cock back in his mouth, taking it deeper than before with every push inside. He whimpers when it hits the back of his throat, " _ Deep…" _ he thinks, hollowing his cheeks and trying to make Seungwoo feel as good as he can.

And he does that, because Seungwoo is groaning above him, his fingers tightening on Seungsik's strands and Seungsik creates a sucking vacuum at his cock, moaning out himself and sending vibrations up Seungwoo's dick that made him moan out loud. Seungwoo takes a better hold of his hair, and gets in control of the thrusts now, pulling out and back in on his pace which was faster than Seungsik's. Seungsik drools down the side of his mouth, eyes clouded in pleasure and a fucked-out expression on his face as he moans against Seungwoo's cock. 

_ "It's too much"  _ he thinks, feeling himself get hard again, hearing Seungwoo's deep moans and his eyes turn teary with the way Seungwoo fucked his mouth without mercy. "Fuck...you're doing so good, baby." Seungwoo encourages him and he manages to keep his cheeks hollowed. His tongue massages Seungwoo's cock's underside perfectly until he's pulling out rather roughly with a loud pop, leaving Seungsik with drool dribbling down the corners of his mouth.

"I almost came...get up." Seungwoo said to him, and Seungsik tries to do that. His knees feel so weak, but he gets up. Seungwoo turns him around and bends him so his back is facing the air and ass towards Seungwoo, he grips the edge of the sink tightly, skirt still hanging on his waist prettily. 

He feels Seungwoo's hands run up his thigh highs and play with the frill there, "Your legs look so pretty, baby." 

He rubs Seungsik's thighs provocatively, making him gasp. He can't see Seungwoo anymore so all he can do is feel the elder do whatever he wants with him.

Seungwoo pushes back the skirt, and spreads his cheeks apart, placing himself in between and dipping down to the side of Seungsik's face, "I don't have a condom on me, baby. Is that okay with you?"

Seungsik can't answer, but then Seungwoo gently runs a hand through his hair, "I said, I don't have a condom. Can I do it raw?" 

Seungsik nods his head, "I don't care." 

He is aching hard right now, heat all over his body and Seungwoo takes that as a valid answer. 

  
  


He flicks his dick at Seungsik's entrance, slowly putting the head inside and Seungsik tightens up immediately at the newfound feeling.

His knuckles turn white on the sink, as he feels Seungwoo stretch him slowly until he's entirely inside, deep and filling Seungsik up. 

Seungsik can't think straight further because Seungwoo is pulling out agonizingly slow and slamming back in. Seungsik draws out a long moan, " _ Haa..hn!" _ and Seungwoo repeats the harsh thrust, fucking his cock into Seungsik roughly and Seungsik's honey voice drips moan after moan. 

Seungwoo speeds up, and he holds apart Seungsik's ass to delve deeper with every thrust until he is hitting his prostate dead-on and Seungsik's legs hold a steady tremble under him. His voice grows an octave higher, whining with every thrust to his prostate, and Seungwoo's girth hits every vein inside of him, pulling along his walls.

"You're hugging me so tightly inside." Seungwoo groans out, holding Seungsik straight, pumping his cock into Seungsik's prostate harder with every thrust until Seungsik has tears running down his face from being pleased to this extent. 

Seungsik's skirt bounced with every movement and he reached forward to grab more of the sink that somehow now rubbed against his sensitive nipples with every thrust. The metal was cold and arousing him more as his chest and hole was feeling everything at the same time.

And Seungwoo speeds up, thrusts turning violent as he fucks Seungsik  _ so _ good, " _Deeper-_ " Seungsik cried out with whatever sanity he had left, and Seungwoo complies, fucking him deeper until his balls slapped Seungsik's skin with every thrust. 

Seungsik's voice mixes with his sobs, mind breaking into pieces and he feels his gut heaten up again. He wants to warn Seungwoo, but words are tough and he just slaps the sink a few times in an attempt. Seungwoo assumes he's asking for more and reached his hand forward to hold his hair between his fingers, the action only makes Seungsik closer, toes curling on the floor as he cums with a half-yell, half-moan and his body spasms in one final spurt.

Seungwoo slows down his thrust, taking his cock out to spin Seungsik around who just falls forward on Seungwoo's chest, holding his biceps, drained of all energy.

Seungwoo picks him up to set him at the wide space behind the sink carefully and now he takes in Seungsik's appearance; the dried tears, still-wet eyelashes and ragged breath. 

"You okay, baby?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik nods, sniffing, "It- feels  _ too good _ ." He said with pleasure laced in his voice. 

And Seungwoo hugs him close, prodding the tip of his cock at Seungsik's hole that clenched around nothing.

"I still haven't come…" he said in a soft voice, and Seungsik just bites his lip, thinking he's ready for Seungwoo to come back inside him with a nod. 

But he was wrong, because with the oversensitivity and pleasure built-up, it's too much as Seungwoo delves his cock back in and Seungsik mewls of overstimulation.

"Ah-  _ It's too much…." _ Seungsik whined, but Seungwoo just spread apart his legs, and he leaned away to hold Seungsik's frail waist in his hands, thrusting into his tighter-than-before hole. Seungwoo's voice turns deeper and louder, and his thrusts sloppy. He keeps jabbing his dick at the abused prostate and its overwhelming for the younger who throws his head back and lets Seungwoo fuck him. 

Their moans mingle in better this time and Seungsik feels the familiar feeling fill up his gut, and he opens his eyes, arms thrashing about for a moment to find Seungwoo and pull him down. He juts down to match Seungwoo's thrusts, still very sensitive inside but wanting more of Seungwoo's cock, and Seungwoo takes the position as granted, and bites down on Seungsik's nipple. 

Seungsik tightens up inside, the heat almost unbearable for him, sweat dripping down each of their bodies as Seungwoo's thrusts become more and more ruthless, aimlessly throbbing against Seungsik's prostate.

"S-Seungwoo  _ Hyung _ ", the way his hole pulsates around Seungwoo is enough for him to know he's about to come again and Seungwoo hooks his right leg over his shoulder, slamming into him as he reaches his own high, "Fuck, I'm gonna come." Seungwoo said, and Seungsik wants to tell him to do it inside, he doesn't care about anything right now except for Seungwoo to come inside of him.

Seungsik's body twitches and he comes again, his dick spilling out squirts of cum, untouched for the third time that day, eyes rolling back into his head. His mouth falls apart in a silent moan, all of the sensitivity making him come like never before.

The feeling inside makes Seungwoo's head fill with ecstasy and Seungsik holds Seungwoo's shoulder blades firmly, "I-Inside.  _ Please. _ " 

Seungwoo grunts, " _ Fuck- _ you drive me insane." He said and with one last thrust inside, he comes. Warm liquid fills up Seungsik inside and he moans at how good it felt to be filled up,  _ by Seungwoo. _

His nails dig into Seungwoo's skin, " _ Ah ~  _ that feels  _ so good… _ " he whined and Seungwoo rides out his orgasm above him.

He pulls out slowly, watching where he and Seungsik were connected as some of his cum spills from Seungsik's hole, his skirt now decorated with cum-stains and his skin red from all the activity. 

  
  


Fogged up mirror, the heavy smell of sex in the washroom, laboured breaths, sweaty bodies and an odd silence. Seungsik’s mind was a mess. He still couldn’t comprehend what just happened in the past half an hour. Or was it a whole hour? Or  _ more _ than that? He even lost track of time.

With the impulsive rush of hormones now that Seungsik was fucked his brains out, the deafening silence between them was something that he wasn’t liking. He spoke up a couple of moments later after collecting his thoughts and gaining his breath back in his fucked out voice, “Hyung?”

This whole time Seungwoo had his head thrown back trying to get his breath back to normal, and Seungsik found it so,  _ so hot.  _ He shook his head back to bring his thoughts back on track as he waited for the older one’s reply. 

“What is it, baby?” Seungwoo was looking right back at Seungsik with a teasing tone in his voice.

“Hyung I’m serious.” shooting the taller a scandalized look he continued, “What do you want me to think of this as? A random fuck cause you thought I looked hot in a skirt? Or do you actually wanna take a serious turn?”

Seungwoo hadn’t expected a whole series of questions in such a serious tone from the younger.

Releasing a soft chuckle, (further confusing Seungsik), he held the younger’s face in both his palms and started peppering soft kisses all over his face.

“Can my pretty baby not be so serious and insecure all the time? And no, its not just a random fuck or a one time thing just because you looked hot.” a pause, “besides you look hot half the time.” he said in a ‘matter of fact’ way

“You called me pretty….” Seungsik gasped and put his hand over his mouth when he realized that he said it out loud. 

Pressing a last kiss over the younger’s forehead, Seungwoo said in a soft voice “my baby is always pretty” before starting to clean both of them. 

Seungsik just stared in awe, watching seungwoo use wet wipes to clean off the cum which was now dripping off his thigh.

“Hyung I like you.” he sputtered out very randomly which resulted Seungwoo to look at him and proudly say, “I know baby, you’re bad at hiding your expressions and you’re very obvious. I like you too. I’ve liked you for a long time now.”

Not having expected to be exposed so badly, he could only blush furiously.

“Ssik-ah? Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” By this time he was done cleaning the younger’s insides too; during which Seungsik kept whimpering cause he was really sensitive on the inside.

“Why is this a question, hyung?” this time, it was Seungsik teasing Seungwoo, who couldn’t help but let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Of course. I  _ definitely _ wanna be your boyfriend. Wanna be yours…” and he trailed off just like that.

Standing up, Seungwoo pecked the shorter’s lips, “Here we go again, you being greedy” as both of them started laughing.

It was safe to say that by the time the rest of the members were back, the new couple were spending their time watching movies and cuddling on the couch.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cottoncandymess big brains 😼❗  
> please give her work lots of love and support! 💕


End file.
